projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
RANDOM TREASURES!! - Zelda: Link to the Past Randomized 1
Jared begins his journey in a randomized series of A Link to the Past. He realizes that he is screwed. Synopsis Jared is playing The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past randomized. Every treasure chest in this game gives a random item from any point of the game. Jared is excited about being able to sequence break the game. He makes his name Lank. The very first chest gives him Zora's Flippers! Jared wonders if he can swim right away. Jared tries to find a spot to jump in. Jared questions how Lank's uncle got underground and how he died here. The next chest gives him an improved shield. The randomizer was made for the Japanese game for speed running purposes - as apposed to American! Jared wants the mirror shield early. He gets a piece of heart in the first dungeon. Jared pushes some enemies off a cliff. This is Jared's favorite Zelda game, but he hasn't played it in a long time. He finds a key in a chest. Jared is worried that he may not have enough keys in other dungeons. Jared throws pots at an enemy, and saves Zelda. Jared finds a magic mushroom in Zelda's cave! What a worthless item! Lank and Zelda sneak past the guards. Jared wonders what would happen if Link could jump into the pots in the castle. He opens the door in the throne room. Jared points out that the rupee limit is 9999 rather than 999. Jared finds 20 dollars in a chest. Jared wishes he had bombs right away so he could break open the door under the church. They arrive in the church. Jared skips through the story, pretending he understands. Jared finds bombs in the chest. Jared can now explore the world. Jared tries to look for secrets, and finds a fairy that he didn't need. Jared tries giving the mushroom to the witch. Jared walks off the screen, before coming back. It doesn't work, so he tries two screens. She still doesn't want to hand it over. Jared changes her text to say "You said I had a big nose! So screw you and your powder. ..........................For now." Jared is confused, and doesn't remember what he needed to do. He makes his way to the first dungeon. Jared heads to the sage dungeon. He finds three chests, which have 3 bombs, the Titan's Mitt, and a piece of heart! Jared wonders if he can use the Titan's Mitt around here. Jared's memory is getting messed up as he is playing out of order. He heads into the first dungeon with annoying beeping noises! He searches for a heart piece mostly for the beeping to stop. He walks through the first dungeon, fighting skeletons. Jared throws pots at them. The first chest contains a piece of heart. Jared wonders if this is going to be possible if he doesn't get keys or the bow! Jared wonders about the big key. Jared comments about Link's hand with the Titan's Mitt, which is an odd color. Jared finds more bombs in a chest, and realizes that he may be screwed. On a scale of 1 to 10, he rates himself a 5 - possibly screwed. Jared is dying again, and wonders if the big keys are at least in the correct dungeons. Jared searches for another chest. He reaches it, and it has a map in it. Jared now rates himself a 7 - totally boned! Jared would normally skip over most of these chests, but now he must do them! Jared sees the chest he needs. He usually skips it because it is the one with the compass in it. Jared hopes the game is set up so he doesn't have to start again. He finds the big key. He rates himself a 1 - "Lol this is easy! I was never worried. Gotcha haha. Seriously gg2ez." He changes it to 2 - "At least for now........" With the big key, he can go to the big chest, and will be upset if he doesn't get the bow. He can head to the third dungeon since he has the Titan's Mitt. He opens the giant chest. It has a compass. He gets an 11 - "F%&#ed!" Jared puts his head in his hands. Jared can't beat this dungeon without the bow, and he must leave this dungeon. Category:Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED Category:Videos